


The Way He Looks At You

by BigWorldSouth



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Cute, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 15:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigWorldSouth/pseuds/BigWorldSouth
Summary: What would've happened if Kira was actually a good person all along, and had a bigger plan in mind.





	The Way He Looks At You

"Why do you do that? Why do you make me choose?"

This wasn't supposed to be the right time, but he was furious. All Kira could do was be honest.

"Because I already know the answer. It's Cyrus. It's always been him. I've seen the way you look at him, and I know you're never going to look at me like that."

"Then why did you try to get together with me in the first place? Could've saved both of us the trouble."

"Because if I didn't, we wouldn't be having this conversation, stupid. And I wouldn't be able to tell you to get over there and dance with that boy."

"Why," he asks, "why would you do that for me?"

"I didn't do it for you. I did it for the girl that would've been your cover if I wasn't. She didn't deserve to have her heart broken and no offense, but mine was never in danger."

T.J. looks at her for a moment incredulously.

"Fine, I also did it for Cyrus. I mean, look at that little nugget," she says, motioning towards him on the dance floor. "He deserves to be happy."

"Are you sure I'd make him happy? I don't really know if he even likes me."

"That's because you've got nothing but air knocking around up there," she says, tapping his head with her finger. "I've seen the way he looks at you, too. The way he smiles when you walk into a room. You don't do that for friends."

T.J. looks unconvinced.

"Listen, T.J., every time you had to choose between me and him you always chose right. But every time you have to choose between him and your reputation, you always choose wrong. You can either take your chances at being happy with him, or you can wait around until he finds someone better. What're you gonna do?"

"I'm going to tell him, tonight. But right now, with all the people," he says, looking at the dance floor. "I'm just not sure I can do that."

"Yes, you can. You've waited long enough. You've made him wait long enough. He deserves someone who would dance with him no matter who was watching, and if you can't do that, then you must not like him as much as I thought you did."

"You're right," he says. "Cyrus does deserve that."

T.J. walks across the floor to Cyrus. "T.J.? What're you doing?"

"Making the right choice. Will you dance with me?"

Cyrus is smiling from ear to ear. "Of course I will!"

They hold each other close and dance like there's no one else in the room. Some things really are worth the wait.


End file.
